


Vale la pena intentarlo

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: La unidad LK-1V1 se muestra extraño ante Noob Saibot, quien esta intrigado ante el extraño comportamiento de su aniguo compañero.
Relationships: Noob Saibot|Bi-Han/Hydro|Shane Warren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vale la pena intentarlo

No era frecuente que Noob Saibot se desviará de su horario diario.

Por lo general, un ataque innecesario por parte de las fuerzas de Raiden o alguna repentina tarea ofrecida por Kronika eran los únicos eventos suficientemente altos en su lista de prioridades como para molestarse en desviar su atención de sus propios asuntos.

Pero a veces, muy raras veces había algo que el guerrero no podía ignorar.

Como LK1V1, trabajando en el borde de una consola poco estructurada, esperando que el espectro regresará a la nueva fábrica de Kronika en una sección de su fortaleza, después de varias tediosas horas de entrenamiento.

Observando desde el otro lado de la habitación principal, y viendo cómo los datos de descarga y análisis de las demás unidades se juntaba, el cyborg espero a que Saibot se dirigiera hacía el.

—¿Hay algo que necesites?– Saibot pregunto finalmente, mientras se acercaba al contrario en su consola.

—Negativo.– respondió el droide negando levemente con la cabeza. —¿Requieres asistencia?–

Una solicitud bastante intrigante. Nadie intentó ayudar a Noob Saibot, ni siquiera Frost.

Que extraño.

—No tienes la obligación de ayudarme, LK1V1.– le menciono el asesino de Quan Chi, inseguro de habría sacado el ágil robot una idea tan extraña. El tenía sus propias tareas asignadas, por lo que ciertamente, no le asignarían trabajar con Saibot.

LK1V1 permaneció imperturbable.

—Entendido.– hizo una breve pausa. —¿Solicitas ayuda a tu mismo rango superior por obligación personal.–

Esto era curioso.

—¿Y que obligación personal sería esa?– el espectro no acompañó con ninguna expresión su pregunta.

¿LK1V1 volvía a presentar fallas en su sistema? Seguramente, luego de volver a reactivarse por cuenta propia, la unidad tuvo algún cortocircuito, porque no era lógico que actuara de esta manera tan extraña.

—Mantengo una afición hacía tu persona.– hizo una pausa para dejar que su calibrador no se sobrecargue. —Solicito una relación más íntima.–

Esto ciertamente había sido una sorpresa... Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que Noob Saibot se había sentido ligeramente atraído hacia alguien, y ciertamente no fue por falta de compañeros temporales, sino más bien, por falta de interés por parte del asesino. Su venganza contra su hermano y el maestro del Shirai Ryu siempre había tenido prioridad y cualquier relación personal obstaculizaría su progreso.

Sin embargo, una relación personal con su compañero de rango no era algo que hubiera considerado nunca. No sería productivo para si el hacerlo. La función de LK1V1, así como la suya propia, es servir a Kronika y su propia causa para conseguir un puesto en la Nueva Era. Si los dos se volvieran más... Cercanos... Podrían convertirse en "pasivos" a la causa.

—Eso sería inconsecuente.– el determino.

LK1V1 se mantuvo impávido.

—Solicito una relación inconsecuentemente íntima. Sin prestar atender las circunstancias relacionadas con nuestra causa de la Nueva Era.–

Alimentar este comportamiento y permitir que ocurra un romance entre ellos sería un riesgo anárquico con pocas probabilidades de éxito. Difícilmente sería beneficioso para ninguno de los dos sí no tuvieran éxito; potencialmente arruinando las relaciones laborales y causando tensiones dentro de las filas... Y en la remota posibilidad de que tuvieran éxito, si se tomarán cariño el uno al otro, durante una guerra... Se quedarían con la preocupación constante de que el otro fuese asesinado o se desconectará de la red de comunicaciones.

Era muy ilógico. Completamente demente. Absolutamente insensato.

Sin embargo, extrañamente entrañable.

La soledad era un precio necesario a pagar por los resultados, había pensado. Pero quizás buscar una relación así no sería tan complicado si fuera alguien como LK1V1, quien entendió desde que eran compañeros en el Lin Kuei, lo importante que son sus tareas para el y entendió que es importante para la causa.

Y realmente, ¿Quién estaba tan ocupado como la unidad cibernética? Para que el cyborg sugiriera tal esfuerzo, significaría que el ya había repasado los riesgos y había decido que eran una apuesta que valía la pena. Y como mínimo, Hydro era profesional; se aseguraría de que nada personal se interpusiera en su relación laboral.

La idea estaba llena de reacciones contradictorias por parte del asesino, y por una vez Noob Saibot no pudo actuar. No había una fórmula para esto, ninguna lógica detrás. Nada que analizar para tomar su decisión. No hay pruebas que realizar para garantizar resultados positivos para ambos.

Si aceptaba esto, sería una apuesta total; El resultado fue completamente incierto. El único conocimiento en el que podía basar su decisión era si la experiencia valdría el riesgo de una separación en el camino o de perderse el uno al otro en la batalla final.

Tomando su decisión, Noob Saibot se movió para pararse frente al individuo cibernético más pequeño. Casi como si fuera una señal, una mano mecánica se acercó y tomó el suyo, proporcionándole un apretón tranquilizador. El gesto fue de consuelo, y el asesino se preguntó si LK1V1 ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

El le devolvió el apretón, y el gesto le dijo al cyborg todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero Noob Saibot aún necesitaba decirlo, afirmarlo para si mismo.

Para hacerlo oficial entre ellos.

—Concedido.–


End file.
